La dernière charge
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Morgoth a trouvé le chemin vers Gondolin et ses armées y déferlent. Avant la chute de la cité, il y a encore quelques actes héroïques perdus dans la mêlée. L'un d'eux est la charge de la Maison du Marteau de la Colère.


Cet OS se place lors de la chute de Gondolin. Le livre sur lequel je m'appuie est le tome 2 des _Contes Perdus_. La charge de Rog et de sa maison m'a toujours prise aux tripes. Avec le combat de Glorfindel contre le balrog, c'est le passage que je préfère le plus dans ce contre-ci. Tant de beauté et d'héroïsme en quelques phrases.

Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et ses descendants.

Ah! J'oubliais. Les passages en gras sont directement tirés du livre sans aucun changement.

* * *

_**La dernière charge**_

Où sont passées les blanches lueurs de la ville des Gondothlim brillant sous les feux du soleil et les étoiles de la nuit ? Disparues sous les assauts des griffes. Souillées par les flammes des dragons, des Balrogs, par le pas rampant des orcs, par le sang de son peuple. Où maintenant trouver la splendeur des temps anciens ? Perdue ! Perdue est la félicité ! Perdue la gaité ! Perdues la paix et la sécurité ! Morgoth a tourné son regard sur Gondolin et y a tendu le bras. Alors du bout de ses doigts griffus ont jailli ses noires armées, innombrables légions se déversant, prêtes à engloutir la lumière dans leur noirceur.

Est-ce que tout allait se terminer ainsi ?

Allait-il laisser se flétrir Gondolin comme la pâle fleur à la beauté éphémère sans même tenter une dernière action contre les ténèbres ? N'y avait-il plus d'espoir pour sauver ces terres qu'il aimait tant ?

La bataille aux portes était néfaste. Il avait vu le seigneur de l'Hirondelle la défendre et périr pour elle sous les feux des Balrogs. Et leur fournaise maintenant s'attaquait aux jardins noircie fut l'écorce des arbres, consumées et réduites à néant furent les belles fleurs du printemps. Il ne restait rien de la beauté de la nature après que la haine des monstres ait fait son œuvre.

Alors Rog de la Maison du Marteau de Colère sentit son cœur s'enflammer de courroux. Il bondit bien en vue et sa voix puissante s'éleva dans les clameurs de la bataille :

-**Qui maintenant craindra les Balrogs malgré toute leur terreur ? Voyez devant nous ces êtres maudits qui durant des âges ont tourmenté les enfants des** Noldor, **et qui maintenant produisent avec leurs tirs un incendie derrière nous. Venez, vous du Marteau de la Colère, et nous les frapperons pour leurs maléfices.1**

Et dès que ses mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, Rog leva haut sa masse d'armes dont la poignée était longue et elle brilla sous les lueurs qui lui tombaient dessus. Une lueur de colère qui se retrouvait dans les éclats des yeux des Elfes. Alors Rog s'élança comme une flèche, son cri de guerre perçant les oreilles de ses ennemis, et sa rage était terrible. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais tandis qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec son arme, occultant tout le reste, simplement axé sur son avancée parmi les rangs ennemis. Et, bien qu'ils fussent en nombres conséquents, les suppôts de Morgorth virent leurs flancs décimés et ils prirent peur devant cette colère. Le Marteau de Colère se fracassa contre les troupes de Morgoth et ils y firent là bien des terreurs pour les forces des ténèbres car leurs hauts-faits furent aussi nombreux que grands.

A leur tête, Rog, leur chef, celui qu'il suivrait jusque dans la mort, maniait sa lourde masse comme s'il se fut agi d'une épée légère. Il semblait intouchable, protégé par sa trajectoire argentée, et beaucoup le fuirent et périrent de leur couardise.

Ce fut une action des plus mémorables que cette sortie et les Noldor la chante encore malgré les siècles et les âges passés, laissant de Gondolin que des récits et des chants louant la beauté et la résistance de la cité aux sept noms.

Alors Gothmog Seigneur des Balrogs rassembla ses troupes et il tint pour eux stratégie et tactiques et, dans sa perfidie, il eut plaisir à élaborer la perte de Rog et de sa maison. Telle fut son intention et il coupa tout chemin retour à Rog. Mais le Noldo n'avait point à la tête de s'en retourner à la cité, comme l'espérait les siens et comme le voulait le monstre. A quoi aurait-donc servi sa sortie si c'était pour retourner en arrière, tournant le dos à l'ennemi et le fuyant ? Il ne laisserait pas ce plaisir à Gothmog. S'il voulait la mort de la Maison du Marteau de Colère, il allait devoir l'affronter et connaître ses coups fatals et sa rage invincible.

Levant une nouvelle fois sa masse au ciel, Rog lança la charge des siens et ils se fracassèrent violemment sur ceux qui devaient les amener dans le piège. Ils les fuirent comme ils le devaient mais ce fut plus là un acte de mortelle nécessité que par la stratégie ordonnée.

-Poursuivons ces monstres tant que la vie bat dans nos cœurs, clama Rog, Gravons dans leurs esprits, et qu'ils la rapportent à leur vil maître, la peur de la colère des Noldor !

Et des siens jaillit un puissant cri et ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leurs ennemis qui couinèrent et essayèrent de fuir mais furent bientôt rattrapés. Et aux cris plein de courage des Gondothlim succédèrent dans les airs de Tumladin leurs hurlements déchirants.

Toutefois les pensées de Gothmog se réalisèrent et les braves de la Maison du Marteau de Colère se retrouvèrent encerclés de toutes parts sans plus aucun espoir de salut. Ces cœurs valeureux n'en faiblirent pas pour autant et ils frappèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent tous morts, emportant avec eux un nombre si grand d'ennemis qu'ils en parlent avec terreur. Et on chante encore que chaque homme du Marteau de Colère prit la vie de sept ennemis en paiement de la sienne.

Rog fut de tous le plus vaillant. Ils frappaient sans discontinuer orcs et Balrogs et nul ne pouvait l'arrêter. On lâcha même sur eux un dragon de feu mais les coups de Rog ne faiblissaient pas. Sa masse broyait les os, faisait sauter les cervelles et fracassait les membres. Et quand il vit les siens périr les uns après les autres auprès de lui, le défendant jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, sa rage s'en trouva décuplée et il frappa avec encore plus de force. Aucune des blessures qu'on pouvait lui infliger ne semblait l'atteindre.

Là, en son heure de gloire, il paraissait invincible.

Cette sensation lui plaisait. Il lui était bon de sentir la terreur naître chez ses ennemis. Il savait qu'il finirait par tomber et que son corps trainerait à terre parmi ceux des siens et que leur sang se mélangerait à la boue. Mais avant cela, il allait frapper autant de monstres qu'il le pouvait et il étancherait sa colère et sa tristesse avec leurs cris. Pensaient-ils qu'il pardonnerait facilement la perte de sa cité ? La mort des siens ? Ils allaient regretter le jour où ils avaient cru pouvoir éviter son châtiment pour ces actions.

Et sa masse d'armes tourbillonnait encore et encore. Brillante malgré le sang noir et la cendre. Mais les ennemis étaient toujours aussi nombreux et il ne restait plus rien des siens.

Tous étaient morts.

-L'on chantera encore longtemps leur bravoure !, hurla Rog en repoussant une autre fois l'étau qui se resserrait autour de lui. Il savait. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment périt ici. Leur combat, leur vaillance, leur désespoir resteraient engravés dans les mémoires. Et ils vivraient encore parmi eux.

Pour très longtemps.

-Abandonne, pauvre Elfe, et laisse la mort te plonger dans son sommeil, fit la voix caverneuse de Gothmog qui claqua son fouet dans l'air sous les rires de ses troupes ragaillardies par leur prochaine victoire. Mais Rog rit à son tour et montra d'un large cercle de ses bras les cadavres qui gisaient autour de lui.

-J'emmènerais à la mort beaucoup des monstres de Morgoth avant que je ne trépasse.

Et sur ces mots, il bondit à nouveau sur ses ennemis qui, surpris de son action, n'opposèrent que peu de résistance et couinèrent de terreur quand la masse argentée les perfora. Gothmog rugit et ordonna la mort de cet Elfe mais il fallut encore de nombreux coups avant que Rog ne tombe.

A genoux dans la boue et le sang de son peuple, l'Elfe leva un dernier regard sur sa cité. Il pleura de ne plus la voir telle qu'elle était à l'apogée de sa gloire. Et alors il eut un rayon de lumière, et il lui sembla revoir la splendeur de la cité des Gondothlim. Sa blancheur immaculée et les étendards des maisons qui flottaient dans les airs. Il eut un sourire et récita une dernière fois les sept noms de sa cité :

- **Gondobar suis-je nommée et Gondothlimbar, Cité de Pierre et Cité de ceux qui Demeurent dans la Pierre ; Gondolin la Pierre de Chanson et Gwarestrin suis-je nommée, la Tour de Garde, Gar Thurion ou le Lieu Secret, car je suis cachée des yeux de** Morgoth; **mais ceux-là qui m'aiment le plus me nomment Loth, car telle une fleur je suis, même Lothengriol la fleur qui fleurit sur la plaine.2**

Puis sa voix fut couverte par le sang qu'il cracha et alla s'écraser sur la terre souillée par la guerre. Pas un seul instant il ne regarda la lame dentelée qui jaillissait de sa poitrine mais garda la tête haute, levée vers le ciel, et sa voix chantante s'éleva encore une fois :

-Namàrië3, Gondolin.

Puis Rog Seigneur de la Maison du Marteau de Colère tomba en avant et son souffle s'expira une dernière fois avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Alors la terreur s'abattit plus lourdement sur les Gondothlim qui durent abandonner les portes et reculer plus loin dans la cité.

Mais jamais ils n'oublièrent la dernière charge du Marteau de Colère.

* * *

1: p240 du second livre des _Contes Perdus_ (pocket). Mots de Rog. Noldor remplace le terme de Noldoli.

2: p210 du second livre des _Contes Perdus_ (pocket). Mots du Chef de la Garde à Tuor qui lui demande quels sont les noms de la cité. C'est donc un passage antérieur à la charge de Rog. Morgoth remplace le terme de Melko.

3: Adieu.


End file.
